It's not Love
by Sacura13
Summary: A one shot of Roxas and Axel fluff The sequel will come soon.


Saki: Ok, I've been playing KH2 again. And now I am in an AkuRoku mood! This will be just some random fluff, with a low rating so that my Mormon friend can read it. (This fic is just pieces of the full story that we are writing at the moment so its kinda short)

Riku: You write something G rated? Hahaha! That's rich.

Saki: Yeah, yeah, well I will. So obviously this is an AxelRoxas fic, they are the cutest

pairing ever!

Roxas: blush

Axel: yay! glomps Roxas

Sora: Ah! My Nobody is gay!

Riku: glomps Sora And that's a problem how?

Sora: It's not, I just felt like saying it is all.

Saki: Well if everything is settled can I start the fic?

The boys: Go ahead.

Saki: ( Just love the "enthusiasm" here. Well any who. Disclaimer time. It's Axel's turn.

Axel: Yeah yeah, I hear yah. Disclaimer: Sacura13 doesn't own KH2 because the game makers laughed at her threatening emails.

Saki: They cowered! And you weren't supposed to tell anyone. Well any who, let's go!

It's not Love

Axel sat lazily in his chair, honestly they where more like thrones. Supposedly Xemnas had some kind of announcement. And the new throne at the other end of the room, opposite end from Axel, gave just a "tiny" hint. It didn't take long for Xemnas to enter the room, a short blonde in tow.

"Number XIII, Roxas." Xemnas announced simply and pointed the blonde to his throne. He then went on about some pointless ramble, so Axel instead studied the new addition to the Organization. Roxas was short, Axel guessed about 5'3", and his blonde hair feathered just right to give off both a feminine and masculine air. The redhead glanced over at Demyx, one of Axel's only friends. 'He's cute.' Axel mouthed when he caught Demyx's attention.

The blonde nodded in agreement and mimed eating and pointed to Roxas. Being friends with Demyx for so long had established a psychic link between the two. Axel smiled and gave a thumbs up sign and waited for Xemnas's ramble to end.

Roxas sat alone in the mess hall, all of the other members ate in their own little groups. And most of them looked very intimidating, so the little blonde kept to himself. At least until a certain redhead approached him.

"So, Roxas isn't it? Wouldn't you rather come sit with me and Demyx than be all alone?"

Roxas gulped as he stared down at his plate, he was pretty shy and the tall redhead was well….scary. "Um…I'm good."

Axel's smile disappeared. "We're not going to eat you, you know. But if you don't want to be friends that's ok too." (A/N: OMG I made him sound like a kindergartener TT bad Saki!) He looked a bit like a kid when you take away its lolly, at least that's how Roxas saw it.

"…but I don't know your name. How can we be friends if I don't?"

Axel's green eyes lit up happily. "It's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized? Good, come on let's go eat!" He dragged Roxas to their first afternoon together.

Axel laid on his bed, studying his ceiling intently. It may be boring but it's better than actually doing work. He felt the darkness opening above him only a split second before a startled Roxas landed on him with a thud.

"Dang it! I'm never going to get that right!" Roxas exclaimed. Axel smiled and hugged the blonde.

"Aw don't worry, it takes a while to learn. It took Demyx two months. At least you 're not ending up God knows where anymore."

The blonde sighed and just relaxed enjoying the warmth of Axel's arms. "I need to get this down, then I'll start working with the Dusks." Roxas nuzzled into Axel's chest and closed his eyes.

A soft pink tinge stained Axel's cheeks. 'God damn it! I am not some friggin blushing school girl.' But it didn't help, the blush remained on his face. Luckily Roxas didn't notice. "So, Roxas, did you have a girl friend before you became a Nobody?"

The blonde was quiet for a long time before answering. "I don't know, I can't remember anything from before."

"Wha! But why not, you should be able to remember." the redhead looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll help you try to remember. But we'll also give you some new memories."

"Axel!" Demyx yelled in a singsong voice, he had Roxas in tow. "I have no clue where he is, did you check the library?"

The other blonde stared at him. "Axel can read?"

"It's one of his favorite pass times. I can't believe you didn't know that."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, spare me the sermon Demmy. I'll go look there for him."

"Why are you trying so hard to find him? Where's the fire?" Demyx studied his short friend intently.

Roxas blushed slightly. "I need to tell him something." He disappeared into the darkness, hiding his red face by pulling up his hood.

Demyx just smiled. "Well, it's about time."

Axel was lost in a book, he faintly noticed the darkness opening next to him. He glanced at the hooded figure next to him. "Hi Roxas, what's up?"

The blonde lowered his hood and pouted. "How did you know it was me!"

Axel laughed and put a bookmark in his book. "Roxas, you're like a foot shorter than the rest of us." The redhead stretched and glanced at his blonde friend. "So, what did you want?"

Roxas gulped. "Well….I….erm….what I mean is….." he sighed. "Oh what's the use, never mind. I'll leave you to your reading." He disappeared, once again red.

"…" Axel got up and headed to Roxas's room.

"You're an idiot Roxas! You can't even say three simple words to him. How hard is it? 'Axel, I love you.' Ok, so it's four words if you add his name, still easy though. So why can't I tell it too his face!"

The blonde was destroying random pieces of furniture in his rage at himself. His next target was his bookshelf. But his shoulder was grabbed before he could damage the precious books. (A/N: Thank the Goddess) "Erm…you could just tell me and not kill the books. Then I won't have to maim you for murder." Axel's smooth voice said. The redhead pulled the currently dazed Roxas against his chest. "But if you don't want ot tell me then I can always go first. I don't love you…"

Roxas's blue eyes teared up and he tried to get away from the older Nobody, but Axel wouldn't let go.

"…because I don't have a heart with which I could love. As all Nobodies I can't truly feel emotions. But, I would do anything for you. I'll hold you, comfort you, and die for you. The only thing I won't do is lie to you. That's why I can't say that I love you. It's not love, it's something more powerful. They just haven't invented a word for it yet." He smiled down at Roxas and gently pressed his lips against the blonde's.

Roxas smiled into the kiss. "It's not love, it's better."

Owari

Saki: HA! Take that Riku! G-rated all the way!

Riku: Let me guess, the sequel will be M-rated?

Saki: 0 I'm sorry, it's hard to write G-rated. I like writing lemons. I'm not used to fluff.

Riku: You're hopeless. And may I add, it was short.

Saki: XP Well, I think it was simply kawaii! 0 I had writers block on this one.

Axel: I agree! hugs Roxas And personally I can't wait for the sequel.

Roxas: So if I can't say "I love you" what will I say? Saki help!

Saki: 0 I need to come up with that before I write the sequel.

Riku: Well you all know the drill. Btw, Saki is pathetic.

Axel: R&R

Saki: And I do accept requests, like if you want me to write a AxelDemyx or something. Just don't ask me for KairiXAnyone -.-# (is a kairi hater) Oh and flame mail will be given to Axel to burn.

Axel: YAY!


End file.
